Karenina Calismere
Basic Info Name: Karenina Calismere Gender: Female Age: 18 District: 1 Height: 5'10 Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Personality, Backstory, and Appearance Backstory: Karenina was named after the novel Anna Karenina which her mother greatly loved. Her father and mother were modest people and were neither rich nor poor. They were middle class, though they were richer than some of the middle class District 1 citizens. Her mother and father were originally born in poverty, but worked hard to become middle class citizens. Her mother and father instilled in her at a young age to work hard, be honest, and do your best. When Anna turned 8 she started working with her mother in decorating clothing with emeralds, rubies and diamonds. Through working with her mother she was taught the art of weaving, painting and sewing. Around this age as well most children would go to Career schools, but her mother and father strongly believed that she wouldn't be reaped and if she was reaped they believed someone would volunteer in her stead. When she was 10 her father was caught cheating on his mother with a higher class citizen. Distraught, her mother divorced her father and without her father's income she became a poor. Although poor, she stole textiles and gems to create her own clothes. This would enhance her intelligence, agility and deception skills. Her father's divorce affected her greatly and she viewed the world as a backstabbing place. She became cynical, distrustful and wary. As she approached 17 years old she became a master in sewing, deception, agility, and had experience with knives to keep other thieves away from her work. Then, a week before the reaping an epidemic struck District 1 rendering many Careers and other teenagers sick. When the reaping happened, the Careers were too sick to volunteer in Karenina's place so she was sent to the games with a heavy heart and an emotionless face. Personality: Once a bubbly, caring person the deception of her father transformed her into a cold, cynical, distrustful and way person. She is capable of mercy especially when dealing with younger people, but she views anyone over 16 to be mature and deceitful. She is more wary towards men than women and believes men to be horny creatures who don't benefit the human race. The divorce of her father motivated her to be very intelligent, agile and deceiving. Appearance: Karenina has wavy long dark brown locks, though when shone in the light it appears to be chestnut. Karenina has a heart shaped face with a distinct chin and full plump lips. She has a pointy long nose that gives her an air of bluntness. Her eyebrows are very defined which make her blue eyes pop out. She has high cheek bones which make her face very defined. She has a long neck and when she tilts her head then that means she is surveying your worth to her. The Games Weapon(s) of choice: Dagger, Knives, Throwing Knives, Short Sword Fear(s): Having her trust broken, Trusting people, Fires, Overly-Happy People Strengths: Intelligence, Agility, Deception, Weaving/Sewing, Painting, Stamina/Running Weaknesses: Physical Strength, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Swimming, Setting up Traps. Token: Emerald Ring Interview Angle: She wants to appear as an intelligent emotionless women. She wants to appear mysterious enough that people will be drawn to her persona. She answers her questions bluntly and laughs at the right moments. She's confident yet modest to appeal to sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Run for a short sword or a dagger; then run to water and set up a camp that is a reasonable distance from the water. She'll kill those who come her way. If she doesn't get a dagger/short sword and she is in danger she will run away and try to get a bag. Game Strategy: She'll spend most of her time around the water source and picking off tributes who venture there. If she meets the careers she'll hide in bushes and fight a "guerrilla war" with them. If she fails to kill a tribute she'll leave her camp and resettle near the Cornucopia or a stable food source. She'll spare those who under 16 if they aren't in the top 5. Once in the top 5 she will kill ruthlessly to win. Alliance: None. Category:Tributes Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Females